Michael Bublé
Michael Steven Bublé, born on September 9, 1975, is a Canadian pop singer who's career started in the late 1990s. His first albums were mostly entirely based on the music that inspired him when he was young, music from the swing era of the mid-twentieth century. He was first exposed to this music by his grandfather, who listened to artists such as Frank Sinatra, Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong, the Mills Brothers, and several others. Musical career Early career Bublé's early career began after singing with locals and friends, winning talent shows, and finally releasing several independent albums. After some minor success with his albums, First Dance, BaBalu, and Dream, Bublé was looking for work, working in whatever job he'd find from convenience stores to parties. At the wedding of the former Canadian Prime Minister Brian Mulroney's daughter, Bublé eventually met Grammy-winning producer, David Foster, and with Foster's help, Bublé found a job with 143 Records. Eventually, Foster and his associate Bruce Allen, with help from Paul Anka, got Bublé to sign on to Reprise Records, the label founded by one of Bublé's idol's Frank Sinatra. Michael Bublé It wasn't until 2003 that Bublé finally reached success. His self-titled album reached high on the charts, and with it, more deals came. Bublé appeared on a variety of talk shows to promote his new album as well as appeared in a few films afterward. Such films included The Snow Walker, Down with Love, and Duets. Bublé also released his first extended play featuring a variety of jazz standards. Another extended play — this time holiday-themed — was released. This second extended play was later re-released along with Michael Bublé in a holiday special edition. In 2004, Bublé released his second live album, Come Fly With Me. This album focused on not just his early hits from his his independent albums and Michael Bublé, but also introduced some new covers of songs popularized by Frank Sinatra, "Nice 'n' Easy" and "My Funny Valentine." It's Time In the years after, Bublé found himself several other collaborations with various pop artists. On February 15, 2005, Bublé released his second studio album, It's Time, which peaked the charts for a short time. It's Time was Bublé's first taste of a real international audience, and with it, came not only several awards, but several new opportunities for Bublé. While "Save the Last Dance For Me" and "Feeling Good" met little commercial success, the album's only original song, "Home," brought Bublé to the top of the singles charts and became somewhat a signature song for Bublé in his mid-career. A live album, Caught in the Act, was released in 2006. This album featured songs Bublé popularized with It's Time and Michael Bublé. Call Me Irresponsible In 2007, Bublé made an even greater success than It's Time with his new album, Call Me Irresponsible. Call Me Irresponsible brought Bublé more original hits as well such as "Lost" and the award-winning "Everything." Call Me Irresponsible was nominated for more awards than any of Bublé's other albums to date, and also brought five songs onto the singles chart, more than any of his other albums have been able to manage. The album peaked at #1 on several boards across the world, being one of Bublé's most successful albums, surpassed by his two following albums. Like Caught in the Act, Bublé released a live album featuring songs from the new album Call Me Irresponsible. This new album, dubbed Michael Bublé Meets Madison Square Garden, was released in 2009 and received a Grammy. Crazy Love After performing several concerts and releasing live albums, Bublé turned back to a studio album, and in 2009, Crazy Love was released. This album released a variety of singles for Bublé as well. Two of the singles from the album "Hold On" and "Haven't Met You Yet," were original songs written by Bublé and his his associates. The last single from the album, released on an extended play of the same name, was released in 2010. The "Hollywood" extended play was released along with Crazy Love in a special edition. Bublé, after the release and following success of Crazy Love, has appeared in several concerts and tours, and like the first two, a live album is expected to be released. Christmas Bublé's latest studio album, the holiday-themed Christmas, was released in the October of 2011. This latest album has done well in it's late release during the holiday season of 2011. The album was even promoted with multiple televised Christmas specials. Awards and nominations Category:People Category:Artists